ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra 101+: Episode 10
Network Issues Disclaimer, this episode takes place in the umpteenth dimension, so the events of this episode are not to acknowledged directly in the main series Zoffy: *enters living room with a bag* Mail! Everyone: *swarms in* Zoffy: Jack, here’s your fan mail. *hands Jack a completely separate bag* Jack: *takes it eagerly, and goes to couch to read it all* Zoffy: Shin, here’s your Ultra-Physics Monthly. *hands Shin a magazine* And Taro, I don’t know what it is, but here’s a package with your name on it. *hands a box to Taro* Taro: I don’t recall ordering anything… I wonder what’s in it! *opens box, only to find it filled with fish* Fish… *starts shaking* Seven: Uh oh. Shin: *grabs the box and throws it out the window* *comforts Taro* It’s okay Taro, just calm down. Taro: ...right… Mebius: Is there anything for me? Zoffy: Eh, yeah. Here’s some DVDs you ordered I think. *hands boxsets to Mebius* Mebius: The complete 3rd year of Fairy Tail! Awesome! Seven: Where’s Zer- Zero: *crashes in through wall* Did someone say Fairy Tail?! Seven: Ah, there you are. We’re going through the mail. Were you expecting anything? Zero: Not really. Zoffy: Good, cause that’s all that’s all that’s in the bag-Wait… *finds a letter in the bottom of the bag* Shin: What is it? Zoffy: I dunno, it’s from “The Network”. Shin: *takes letter* Here, let me read it. *opens letter* “Dear Cast of Ultra 101. We are sorry, but your show is socially incorrect due to the lack of Female characters. You’ll have to add at least one Token Female Character to your cast, or we’ll be forced to”... Seven: Forced to what?’ Shin: “forced to cancel your show and replace it with a high school harem anime starring Mebius and Zero”! Mebius: Wha? Zero: High School harem? Nice. Seven: *whacks Zero on the head* Shin: They can’t do this to us! It’s not our fault there aren’t any female Ultras! Zoffy: *pulls out a list* Well regardless, there are some female Ultras. We’re gonna have to decide who. Deciding Everyone: *around the table* Zoffy: Okay, first up on the list is Mari, the Mother of Ultra. Taro: No way man! Shin: Why not? Taro: You know why! She’s my mom, it’ll just make things weird! Zoffy: Okay, scratch that one. Next up is Rutia. Seven: Nah, can’t. Taro: Yeah, we’d need Ace to be on the show full time for that to work. Ace: And besides, she’s camera shy. Everyone: *shocked* Shin: When’d you get here? Ace: Just now. What are we talking about by the way? Seven: *facepalms* Zoffy: We have to add a female character to our main cast. Ace: Oh. Nah, Rutia can’t join. In order for that to work I’d have to be on the show full time. Seven: *double facepalms* Zoffy: Next up is… “Arufon-nu”... Mebius: Arfu-whaty? Shin: No Mebius, it’s “Alfnu”. Seven: “Arufanu”? Taro: “Alfoner?” Everyone: WE CAN’T PRONOUNCE HER NAME, SHE CAN’T BE ON THE SHOW! Zoffy: Okay then, next is Ultrawoman Beth. Taro: That would be odd, I mean, Chuck hasn’t even shown up yet, and Scott only appeared in a bonus episode. Zoffy: In agreement? Everyone: Yeah, it wouldn’t work. Zoffy: Okay, scratch that one. Next is… I don’t think there’s anyone left actually. Mebius: Nah, I think there’s still one more. Shin: Really? Mebius: Yeah, she appeared in the show already. Seven: Seriously? Mebius: Yeah. I can’t remember her name… but she came out of our TV with those two other guys. Everyone: *confuzled* Mebius: Dyna! That was it, her name was Dyna! Everyone: *looks at fourth wall* Shin: *puts hand on Mebius’ shoulder* Mebius… Dyna is a dude. Mebius: Seriously!? But his face, it’s so feminine! Seven: Hey, that’s not his fault. Zoffy: Well, mentioning Dyna reminds me. There is another female Ultra. Her name is Kamila, she come’s from Tiga’s universe. Tiga: *head comes through door* NO! Everyone: *looks at him* Tiga: Can someone help? My heads stuck. *tries to pull out, but can’t* Seven: I got this. *punches Tiga in the head, causing his to rocket out* Tiga: THANKYOU…!!! Zoffy: Well… that’s it. Shin: You sure that’s it? Zoffy: Yes. Shin: Really sure? Zoffy: Yes Shin: Positively sure? Zoffy: Yes! Shin: Are you hiding something? Zoffy: YES! *notices what he just said* Okay fine, there’s one more on the list. Seven: And she is? Zoffy: ...her name is… Jeanne. Everyone: *silence* Shin: *shrugs* Yeah, that sounds okay. Seven: *agrees* Sounds good. Zoffy: Okay then! I’ll send the network the letter! *sends the Ultra Sign into the sky* Network’s Ultra Sign: *appears in the sky just outside the window* Shin: Hey, that was fast. Network’s Ultra Sign: Thank you for deciding, wait 5-to-10 business days for the us to decide whether we’ll cancel you anyway. Everyone: *faints in frustration* JUST DO IT!!! Location: Kaiju Kafe' Red King: So, who’s the new guy? *points to Demaaga* Gomora: Oh, that’s Demaaga. He’s from underground. Red King: What’s he doing here? Gomora: He wanted to be the new monster on Earth, but he decided he wasn’t ready for it, so he’s hanging out here. Djent: What? Seriously? Gomora: What? Djent: He just gave up like that? NO! He’s the monster, whole new design, he has to go through with it! HEY YOU! Demaaga: *attention get* Djent: DO IT! JUST DO IT! *arms pumping* Demaaga: Wha? Djent: *calms down* Don’t let your dreams be dreams. Yesterday you said tomorrow. *gets loud* So just do it! Make your dreams come true! *arms waving for emphasis* Just do it! Demaaga: What do you mean? Djent: Some people dream of success, while you’re gonna wake up AND WORK HARD AT IT! Nothing is impossible! Demaaga: But I’m just the new guy! Djent: You should get to the point where anyone would quit, and you’re not gonna stop there! NO! What are you waiting for! *starts awkwardly pointing at hand* DO IT!!! *awkwardly puts fist into his other hand* JUST DO IT!!! Demaaga: But I can’t! Djent: YES YOU CAN! *points at him* Just do it!!! *walks around, regaining his composure* Demaaga: *looks at the others awkwardly* Djent: If you’re tired of starting over. Stop. Giving. Up. *does weird pose* Demaaga: ALRIGHT! Fine! I’m gonna do it! Djent: *smiles* Demaaga: I feel so much like! Just doing it! *back starts glowing* Djent: Yes that’s right, do it! Demaaga: RAARARRGH!! *back starts starts releasing fireballs uncontrollably* Red King: Oh my gawsh! Djent: Get him out of here before he burns the place down! All of them: *pushing Demaaga out* Demaaga: I thought this is what you wanted! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultra 101+ Episodes